This invention relates to a ticket issuing apparatus which magnetically records a given data to a ticket having a magnetic-record holding means, prints on it in accordance with the data, and issues it.
The ticket issuing apparatus described above is used for issuing, for example airline tickets. In this apparatus, tickets, which have not been magnetically recorded or printed, are piled up in ticket stock means located inside the apparatus. The piled-up tickets are drawn out one by one from the ticket stock mean to be supplied to magnetic recording means, such as a magnetic head, and printing means, such as a thermal head.
The magnetic recording means comprises magnetically writing means for writing or recording the given data in the magnetic-record holding means, such as a magnetic stripe, of the ticket, and magnetic-record monitoring means for monitoring a data written or recorded in the magnetic-record holding means. The data monitored by the monitoring means is compared with the given data.
The printing means prints on the ticket in accordance with the given data only when the monitored and the given data are the same.
In the conventional apparatus, when magnetic recording of the given data to a ticket, which has been discharged from the ticket issuing apparatus without printing by the printing means due to the inconsistency between the monitored data and the given data, is tried again, or when the data, which has been recorded on the ticket, is tried to be changed after the issuing of the ticket from the ticket issuing apparatus, and the printed data is tried to be amended in accordance with an amended-given data, these tickets must be placed on a new ticket located uppermost in the piled-up new tickets in the ticket stock means.
The uppermost new ticket in the piled-up new tickets, however, is pressed down by a ticket-supply roller for letting out the piled-up new ticket from the ticket stock means, and, further, the ticket stock means is covered by a cover member. Therefore, making the trial and the amendment described above is very troublesome, so that the ticket in question is frequently thrown out and a new ticket is issued in spite of making such works.